Ulrich's Rampage
by Ulrichrules
Summary: What if Xana knew he would die in the final battle? What would happen if he mixed with Ulrich? Would he be able to control Ulrich orwould Ulrich go crazy?


Ulrich's Rampage

A/n: Hello everyone this is my new story Ulrich's rampage. I hope you like it please review.

Summary: What if Xana was never destroyed? What if he knew he was going to die and mixed with Ulrich? What would happen?

Normal pov

Ulrich had just got out of the scanner. It was a hard fight against Xana but they had finally won they finally had freedom. Before Ulrich could think about the future he felt a strong force mixing with him and before he knew it he was on a rampage.

Yumi's pov

I was fighting William in the factory and then there was a white bubble and I knew we had won the fight against Xana.

When the return to the past was over I was standing in a hall and there was a strange eerie silence. I turned around to see Ulrich holding a Spaz 12 shotgun and he had 2 Magnum 45 pistols attached to his belt, I also took note that he had a katana on his back and looked like he was ready to shoot.

Ulrich shot me in the leg and I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was real and I had to find a way out of here.

William's pov

I thought Xana was dead and then I turned around and saw Ulrich about to shoot Yumi. I ran but I was to slow. Ulrich shot Yumi in the leg. I looked down knowing that I could have stopped Ulrich. I heard a gunshot and looked up. The last thing I saw before I died was a Magnum 45 pistol.

Odd's Pov

I wonder if life is going to be boring without Lyoko I wondered as I climbed around a tree. I heard a sound like a gunshot and turned around just in time to see William die. I looked around to see that Ulrich was the one who killed William. I got to a tree close to Ulrich and then I jumped down on him. I took him by surprise and made him drop his shotgun, I kicked it away. He pulled out his Magnums and shot off two rounds but using the agility I got from Lyoko I managed to dodge the bullets, I then did a flip and kicked the guns out of his hands and caught them in my hands.

I don't wanna hurt you Ulrich. What makes you think you can even touch me Odd? Ulrich just stand down you've already killed William and shot Yumi. Fine I'll stop Odd.

I sighed and sat down knowing he couldn't really hurt me since he wasn't armed. I soon found out I was wrong as his katana chopped off my head.

Aelita's pov

I was walking with Jeremie and I was still sad about my fathers death. We kept walking and a minute later Odd's head rolled in front of us. I turned around and saw Ulrich had a gun to Jeremie head. I called for help but no one came Ulrich shot Jeremie and I knew I couldn't survive with out Jeremie but I stayed strong. I snatched Ulrich's guns off him, took Jeremie's laptop and made a run for it. I ran back to my dorm and took out my cell phone and packed a bag full of clothes. Luckily I was packing my mirror when I saw in it that Ulrich was coming up behind me. I picked up my bags, kicked him in the balls and made a run for it.

Yumi's pov

The pain and sorrow that went through me when Ulrich killed William, Odd, Jeremie was to much to handle I was just glad Aelita escaped and Ulrich was gone. I crawled over and picked up the shotgun knowing it would come in handy. Then using some medical stuff in my bag I removed the bullet and bandaged up my leg. I ran to the lava arena knowing that it would be the easiest place to fight Ulrich. (The lava arena is a place I made up it is the same as the factory except there's no Super computer, no scanners, no elevator. There are stairs to the other floors and where the scanners room is there is a button inside there and when you press it both bottom floors fill up with magma. On the second floor there is a button which flips a war and there's guns on the war. The main floor there is turrets everywhere which are great for fighting.)

Ulrich's thoughts (the real Ulrich's thoughts)

I knew if this ever stopped I would probably commit suicide out of grief. I had to sit there and watch my body shot Yumi, Kill William, Kill Odd, Kill Jeremie and almost kill Aelita. If I knew this was going to happen I would have already killed myself.

Aelita's pov

I had tried ringing Odd and William and I got no answer, I think Ulrich must have killed them both. I was about to ring Yumi when I saw someone run past I thought I knew them so I ran after them. After a couple of minute of running after them they turned around and I did know the person it was Ulrich and he had his Magnum 45's in his hands. I knew I was in trouble.

Yumi's pov

On my way to the lava arena I saw Ulrich about to kill Aelita. I ran and knocked him to the ground then I told Aelita to run with me to the lava arena.

Aelita's pov

Ulrich was about to kill me then Yumi knocked him down and told me to run with her to the lava arena. When we got to the lava arena Yumi told me to hide and she would deal with Ulrich when he came. I argued with her and ended up hiding a few meters away.

Yumi's pov

I just told Aelita to hide. When Ulrich came I was going to fight him. I was scared out of my mind but I wouldn't back down. No. I wouldn't let my best friend die without putting up a fight. Ulrich came but the thing that surprised me was that he walked up to me, grabbed the shotgun and went outside and threw it in the water. He then came back inside and chucked me a katana. I then knew what he wanted. An evenly matched swordfight. I accepted his request and started fighting I then chucked my sword at his shirt which pinned him to the wall. I ran down the stairs to the gun war and grabbed a 50 caliber sniper rifle. I went back to the 1st floor and saw Ulrich was on the bottom floor. I aimed my sniper rifle at him and shot. It turned out it was just a holo projection. I knew Ulrich was close so I ran and jumped down to the 3rd floor. I activated the magma switch and ran to the 2nd floor I quickly grabbed a bazooka before heading to the top floor I quickly said some prays and got ready to shot Ulrich I found him and he was standing next to Aelita. Aelita was on the floor with a bullet in her stomach. I knew it was time I finished this. I shot a bazooka rocket at Ulrich and it blasted him in to the lava. Just before he fell in the lava he shot me. I layed down next to Aelita and held her hand. We both died in the exact same position. Before I died I thought why is life so cruel, Why do so many innocent people have to die, Why do there have to be so many bad guys. Why? When I went to heaven I was answered by a angel. Because that's life.

A/N

It was really hard to write this story. I hope you liked it and now I'm going to show you sad and some funny outtakes.

I shot the bazooka and nothing came out. Stupid gun war and then Ulrich possessed by Xana came and started to make out with me and all I could think was did Xana have feelings for me?

I knew Ulrich was close so I ran and jumped down to the 3rd floor and broke my leg of all the silly things I could do in a fight I broke my legs I crawled over and pressed the lava button but I put a one minute delay on I crawled up to the 1st floor and Ulrich was there waiting for me. I stood up and kissed him lightly before pulling him down with me into the fiery depths of hell.

Ulrich tried to shoot and his guns clicked. Uhhh Just a joke huh Yumi? Somehow I don't think so Ulrich.

I tried to swing my sword at Odd and then I woke up it was just a dream and I was laying at the top of a cliff. I hate cliffs.

I watched Ulrich shoot and then be pushed in to the lava by the bazooka bullet. He then got up and walked out of the lava. I went over to the lava and dipped my finger in it. I then licked my finger. WHO FILLED UP THE LAVA PIT WITH SWEET CHILLI SAUCE?

In heaven Odd's point of view

Whoops.

A/n Thanks for reading my new story guys please review and read my other stories.


End file.
